lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bandicootfan63/MySims High Episode 2
Behold! MySims High Episode 2!!! Prepare for this to become a regular thing on the wiki! *In the morning outside of the high school, before the school day has started* T.O.B.O.R.: Why do I need to come to school, anyway?! I'm a robot! Alexa: If you go to school, you'll become a smart robot! T.O.B.O.R.: But I already am a smart robot. Alexa: Than you'll become a smarter robot! T.O.B.O.R.: *groans* Travis: *away from T.O.B.O.R. and Alexa* Man, I can't wait for Christmas! The big fluffy blankets of snow...the turkey dinner...the togetherness...and all of the cool limited-time-only Christmas apps on my phone! Man, it doesn't get any better than that! Summer: Reeeaaaally, Travis? Travis: Yup! Summer: Are you suuuurrrre? Travis: Uh-huh. Summer: *sighs* Summer: *pulls out a mistletoe on a string and dangles it above Travis* Look, Travis! Mistletoe! *the bell rings and Travis goes inside the school* Summer: *sighs* Oh well. *goes inside* *Later in the day* Travis: *is carrying a big box of Christmas decorations down the hallway* Summer: *doing the same* Summer: *sets her box down* *WHEW!* Okay, Travis, let's get to work! We've got to decorate the entire school! Travis: The ENTIRE SCHOOL?! That'll take all day!!! Summer: I know! Isn't it lovely? Just the two of us... Travis: You won't make me strip down to my underwear again, will you? Summer: NO! Travis: *Whew!* Okay, thanks. *an hour later* Travis: Man, I'm thirsty! Hey Summer, can you go get me an orange fizz soda from the vending machine? Summer: ...Okay. *goes and gets the soda, comes back and hands it to Travis* Travis: Thanks! *takes a sip* Summer: Don't I get a...*ahem*...reward? Travis: Help me put these lights up. Summer: *sighs* *Later* Summer: And now we have to decorate the outside of the school! Travis: I'm gonna go get my coat. *leaves* Summer: Me too. *goes and gets her coat* *Outside the school* Summer: Brr! It's chilly out here, isn't it? *stands closer to Travis* Travis: Yeah! Summer: So... Travis: What? Summer: ...Nothing. *A bunch of lights fall on Summer* Travis: SUMMER!!! *digs Summer out from under the lights* Are you okay?! Summer: I think. Travis: Omigosh! I've gotta get you to the doctor, fast! Summer: Travis, I'm not THAT hurt--*suddenly gets an idea* Oh, the pain is unbearable!! Travis: OH NO!!! HANG IN THERE, SUMMER!!! *grabs Summer and runs to the hospital* Summer: *to self* Those lights must have fallen right out of heaven... Travis: WAIT! On second thought, it'll be quicker if I just cure you! *sets Summer on the ground* Summer: Huh? Travis: *puts on latex gloves* Summer: Uh-oh...*runs* Travis: Summer, wait! I've gotta cure you! *Summer runs into the school* Summer: Travis, stop! Travis: Come back! *Summer runs back out* Travis: *is about to catch up* Summer: *doesn't realize she's running in the road* *a truck hits Summer* *Summer wakes up in bed* Summer: *screams* *Summer looks around* Summer: Oh...it was just a dream. Category:Blog posts Category:MySims High